It's OK
by YesTweedyCole
Summary: SongFic.. Lyrics belong to Atomic Kitten and Mr Halliger - I think. John Cena thinks about CM Punk and realises he's ok about him being with Jack Swagger and he's comforted by this particular song. I'm gonna put Romance as well cause there is a bit of romance going on with Swagger/Punk Mention of Layla. Rated M as there's one swear word - better to be safe than sorry!


I own naffin'...

Another songfic. you'll be sick of the word ok after reading this ha,instead of the song at the end, I attempted to incorporate it in the story..! Another tip.. Bold and italics are song lyrics and italics are flashbacks. hope this makes sense!

Lyrics belong to Atomic Kitten and the guy who wrote them Halliger or something like that? John Cena/Phil Brooks/Layla/Jack Haguer belong to themselves and the WWE.

* * *

'Stay for one john, please?" Layla rubbed john's back and smiled at him.

'Of course I'll stay for one Lay, it is your birthday' her face lit up as a beer was placed in front of him.

'I'll be right back' she walked towards the toilet, John raised the bottle to his lips and looked around the bar when he saw them.

Layla came back 'I requested a song, I do enjoy a bit of the cheesy, slowy songs. This songs reminds me of my first boyfriend and I' she stared off into space as the song started to play

'Good evening everyone, this is a song request for our birthday girl… layla!"

Layla squealed and tapped John's arm

* * *

_**I remember all the nights I used To stay at home, On the phone, all night long,**_

John sighed as he looked over at Punk, during their feuding last year they had become great friends, John was surprised he didn't see it before. Punk was a brilliant wrestler and John believed he had it all. He believed in him and the recognition he would get.

_**Used to talk about the things, We'd really want to do, I believed in you**_

Punk glanced over at John and smiled before returning his gaze back to his boyfriend Jack Swagger, John forced a return smile and died a little when he didn't maintain eye contact for longer.

_**I remember how you used to say, Have no fear, It'll be ok, When you told me anything you want is possible, We could have it all.**_

'_Fuck the fans John, It'll be ok, they'll see how useful and indispensible you are at Wrestlemania when you beat The Rock.'_

_John smiled 'Thanks Punk'_

'_It'll be ok, we'll have it all'_

_John hugged the smaller man 'yeah, you'll be a deserving WWE champion and I'll beat The Rock'._

_**I believed in you, I must have been a fool, All my dreams were with you...**_

John sipped his beer, he'd be lying if he didn't think that when they were both in the hotel together he wanted to pounce on Punk in his semi naked state in the bed next to him. He felt like a fool, he dropped some many hints and Punk was oblivious to them all – if he'd have tried harder then maybe Punk's hand would be resting on his knee, not Jack's.

_**I say it's ok, I can promise you it's alright, you ain't keeping me up all night, no more, You're not here but it's ok, I assure you, babe, it's alright, you ain't keeping me up all night, no more, You're not here but it's ok.**_

Everything was ok, John was sleeping better not having the object of his lust right next to him. He wasn't tossing and turning and fretting on how to make the first move.

_**Well, now you got to where you wanted like I knew you would, **__**Cash**__**, car, house, It's all good, It's the way you never come around here no more, Like you did before. You got it all thats the way it seems, looks like you, live **__**your**__** dream, And I hope your life has turned out for the better now, when I'm not around.**_

Yep, with his contract negotiations Punk had moved out of his apartment into a new house which John helped to decorate, but since then Punk has never asked John to come round and visit him, just to say hello like friends, like the friends they used to be. Because, that was what they always were. Just friends

_**You got it all thats the way it seems, looks like you, live **__**your**__** dream, And I hope your life has turned out for the better now, when I'm not around.**_

Yeah, Punk had it all, the fans, money and a boyfriend and he did it all without John around.

_**I believed in you, I must have been a fool, All my dreams were with you...**_

_""John I am NOT having red and white in my gaming room!"_

_"Well you can't paint it all yellow, that's a bit girly!"_

_"It's my house I'll paint it whatever colour I want"_

_"C'mon Punk, Red and White can't be faulted" John held his hands out_

_"Pfft you're a red sox fan - of course you'd say that,"_

_John laughed and chucked a brush at Punk who in return chucked some paint swatches at him. They carried on laughing until Punk attempted to spear John, they landed in a mangled heap within touching distance. John wanted nothing more than to kiss Punk then…_

_**I say it's ok, I can promise you it's alright, you ain't keeping me up all night, no more,  
You're not here but it's ok, I assure you, babe, it's alright, you ain't keeping me up all night, no more, (no more) You're not here but it's ok.**_

The memory played in John's head, but it was ok. Punk seemed happy with Jack. He wasn't with John, but John has managed to assure himself, that it was ok.

_**Its all right, it's okay Its all right, it's okay Its all right, it's okay. **__**That you're not here with me**_

He saw Jack and Punk kiss but John didn't move, before he would clench his fist and blame himself but now everything was ok. Ok, because John had finally managed to move on, it was mere infatuation and that was ok. Punk may be one of the hottest guys in the WWE, but that was ok, he wasn't John's guy.

_**Its all right, it's okay **__**Its all right, it's okay Its all right, it's okay. That you're not here with me**_

John finished his drink and left a few coins on the bar for the barman. He kissed Layla on the cheek who didn;t seem to notice she was to wrapped up in the song, he glanced over at Punk and lifted his hand up to wave, that's all the communication they had now. A wave or a nod, but that was ok – John had managed to move on.

_**I say it's ok, I can promise you it's alright, you ain't keeping me up all night, no more,  
You're not here but it's ok, I assure you, babe, it's alright, you ain't keeping me up all night, no more, (no more) You're not here but it's ok.**_

Punk saw John get up to leave, he nodded at the older man and he died a little bit inside, was that all they were now? Just friends, Punk would be lying if he didn't want more, if he didn't need more. More of John Cena.

'Phil?' Jack lightly touched Punk's face

'Sorry, miles away!' Punk set his empty glass down and watched John's figure disappear out of the door.

_**Its all right, it's okay **__**Its all right, it's okay Its all right, it's okay**_

They'd gradually grown apart. It happens to lots of close friends, it's natural. But it didn't stop Phil wondering if he was there with John instead of Jack.

_**You're not here but it's ok.**_

But that was ok...

* * *

My god, I'm getting addicted to Punk/John. Maybe I'll attempt a different pairing next time - thanks guys, please R&R if you like!


End file.
